There is known a technology for executing a game program, which is produced to be executed on a dedicated machine, on a different device or the like by using an emulator. The game is produced to be executed on a device dedicated for the game, and is produced on the assumption that a dedicated controller is used for an operation of the game program.
Thus, for example, when the game program is executed on a different device which does not include the dedicated controller, an operation unit of the different device may not correspond to the dedicated controller.